


I Think I Love My Best Friend

by thiefqueen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefqueen/pseuds/thiefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize for the re-upload. I accidentally deleted the fic.<br/>Dan makes a new Internet Support Group video. What happens when he gets an email from a familiar face? [Based off of a Youtube comment on Dan's Internet Support Group 5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I set the publication date to last year sometime since I don't remember when I published it the first time. Again, apologies! I don't own Dan or Phil obviously, or I'd be in heaven probably. Enjoy!

Dan stared at the unpaid bill lying on the table. The account for the Internet Support Group was starting to get even more expensive. “Why don’t I just close the thing?”

“Because Daniel, you get an opportunity to help people and answer fan questions. Once you weed out the trolls, you’re actually helping people.”

And I can avoid an existential crisis because this is important and can inspire a new video.

It’s been weeks since the last upload, so Dan decided to rummage through the mail. He set up the desk and propped the monitor and camera up, ready to film. Before he turned the camera on, Phil walked by with a Lego mug in hand.

“Hey Dan. What are you working on?” Phil inquired.

“Eh, just thought I’d throw up a new video. Internet Support Group number ten!” Dan subconsciously threw up his hands. Phil gave him a pointed look. “Sorry. I should stop doing that.”

“It’s cute.”

“Haha. Very funny, Phil. What’s on your agenda for the day?” Dan adjusted the focus on the camera and twisted the lens.

Phil watched as Dan set up, pupils dilating slightly. “Oh, nothing much. I’ll probably go to my room and watch Netflix or something.”

Dan sighed, “I am so jealous! I need to get this video out. We don’t want another leg waxing fiasco since I made a promise this time. I really should stop doing that. Why did I let that become a thing?”

Laughing, Phil laid a tiny bottle of wine next to the desk and left the room. “Good luck!” He yelled behind him.

“Thanks, I’ll need that. Luck has nothing to do with it!” Dan called back. Quickly he started recording, easily getting into the swing of filming.

“Ok, let’s do this.” He opened the wine bottle and poured it in the glass. “Convenience, guys. Phil left this out for me.”

Glancing through the emails, Dan could now distinguish the trolls from the genuine emails through the subjects, and avoided mail with no subject.

After giving advice to the first few people that generally involved motivation and school and Kanye, he stumbled across an email from Phil.

“This can’t be right. Give me a second, guys. God, why am I still talking to the camera? I’ll probably cut this out. Why is Phil emailing me through my advice mail address?”

The cursor lingered across the subject “Need Advice” from “Phil Lester”. Before he could think about it, he downed the bottle and stared at the camera. “Don’t judge me. The inebriation calms my nerves.” He couldn’t place it, but he felt nervous af. And before he could consider anything else, he hastily clicked the email. It started like any traditional ISG email but there were only two sentences.

Phil / 28 / UK

I think I am in love with my best friend. What would you recommend I do?

Dan frowned, a twinge of jealousy taking hold. He forced a smile and joked at the camera, “Phil, are you in love with PJ? Why didn’t you tell me in person?”

Joking aside, he stared at the camera, “Phil, 28, from the UK. Don’t be afraid to tell your friend how you feel. If they are a true friend, they will handle it like a mature adult and either let you down easy or maybe feel the same way. You won’t know unless you ask. Life’s too short to waste it not knowing. Let me know how it goes, alright?”

He stopped recording and breathed a heavy sigh, dejected. Who did Phil like? Was Dan not his best friend? Why didn’t he just come to him? After an hour of hasty editing to meet the deadline and avoid another waxing escapade, he went into the kitchen and immediately began working on another bottle, this one much larger than the first. Pouring glass after glass until he felt dizzy and flushed, he was about to sit down at the kitchen table but wobbled a bit.

Perfect timing, as Phil threw an arm around Dan to offer support.

“Wow, someone’s been hitting the bottle hard, haven’t they?” Phil's voice laced with disapproval.

Dan scoffed, “Don’t act so innocent, Philly. You like someone and you didn’t even want to talk about it with me.” –hic- “I know you wouldn’t think of me in that way, but if there is someone you like, I’m one of your friends, and you should talk to me about it.” –hic-

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, “Dan…You do realize that I was talking about you right? You are my top best friend and I thought it’d be easier if it came from an email. It took you long enough to check those, by the way. I bet people out there are dying because you haven’t gotten back to them, you know.”

“Well…I didn’t know there was an email lying around from a friend saying…” –hic- “…that.” Dan blushed, not a result of the alcohol.

Phil smirked, “And what did that email from a friend say?”

Avoiding the question, Dan asked, “But wait, that email was there for a month. You are one patient motherfluffer, you know that? And we have other best friends. I swore it was PJ!”

Phil chuckled and dragged Dan to the kitchen table, gently placing him in a nearby chair. “Daniel James Howell. I love you. Only you. I think I always have, to be honest.”

Dan muttered something unintelligible. Phil leaned in closer, “What was that?”

“I said I love you too, you dork.” And with that, Dan closed the small space between their faces and gently kissed Phil, who in turn tilted his head and placed a hand on Dan’s neck, urging him closer.

After a few seconds, Dan pulled away. “So…how should we tell the fans?”

Phil perked up, “Can I tweet it? Please?”

“No! We are absolutely not tweeting this! It feels too….big to tweet.”

“What about a Dil video?” Phil urged, impatient.

“No!” Dan shrieked vehemently.

“Can we put it in the book?”

Dan contemplated for a second, mulling over the idea. “Fiiiine. The last page. Literally, the tiniest font possible, ok?”

“Deal!” Phil squeaked and pulled Dan in for another kiss. “I love you, Dan.”

Dan stroked Phil’s face tenderly, “Love you too.”


End file.
